Wish You A Miracle
by Uqqielf Lee Minsung
Summary: Bintang itu..."CAKE STRAWBERRY!" (summary macam apa ini?) / Sebuah FF Haehyuk pertama yang saya buat, sorry for typo / mind to RnR? :D


**-HAEHYUK COUPLE-**

**_Wish You A Miracle_**

**By****:****Uqqielf-Ryeosomnia Lee a.k.a Kim Minsung****/Lee Eunki**

**Main Cast****:****HAEHYUK couple**

**Other cast****:****Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre****:****Romanced ****Boy x Boy****/****F****antasi**

**Rate:****T**

**Summary****:****Bintang itu..."CAKE STRAWBERRY!" (summary macam apa ini?)**

** Disclaimer****:**** Super junior ****© God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves**

**_**** Wish You A Miracle****_ **** Uqqielf a.k.a Kim Minsung**

FF ini terinspirasi pada saat saya sedang menjalani PBA dan langit begitu banyak bintang...hope you like it...^^ HAPPY READING!

STORY START!

**-Donghae POV-**

Inilah aku Donghae, namja kesepian, tanpa tahu arah tujuan hidup, dan sebatang kara...

"HYUNGGGGGGG!,"

**-Donghae POV end—**

"HYUNGGGGGG!," teriak Ryeowook pada Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari kerjanya.

Donghae menoleh.

"Wae?bagaimana kuliahmu?baik-baik saja kan?," tanya Donghae pada adiknya itu. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, hyung mau mandi dulu," kata Donghae lagi dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne hyung...aku akan masak untukmu!," teriak Ryeowook pada Donghae dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

**-Donghae POV-**

Tidak, aku tidak sebatang kara, aku masih punya adik, dialah Ryeowook. Keluargaku satu-satunya yang paling aku sayangi. Huftt...aku sangat lelah. Bekerja seharian melelahkan. Tapi ini semua agar kelak Ryeowook punya masa depan yang lebih cerah dibanding aku. Itulah tanggung jawabku sebagai kakak.

.

= Uqqielf_Wish You a Miracle =

.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu kamarku yang tembus ke taman belakang rumah. Udaranya sangat dingin, apalagi ini adalah akhir dari musim semi dan sebentar lagi musim gugur. Aku duduk di teras depan dan memandang langit. Indah sekali, banyak sekali bintang, tapi ada satu bintang yang terus-menerus aku perhatikan. Bintang yang sendirian tapi cahayanya sangat terang. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk merasakan desiran angin malam yang mulai menggodaku.

**-Donghae POV end—**

"Donghae-ah...sedang apa disini?," suara lembut seorang namja yang kini bersandar di bahu Donghae. Donghae menoleh ke namja yang kini bersandar padanya itu dan tersenyum.

"Aniyoaku sangat rindu padamu Hyukkie-ah...," kata Donghae dan mengecup puncak kepala namja itu. Namja itupun tersipu malu.

"Kenapa udara begitu dingin, tapi aku selalu merasa hangat ketika bersamamu Hae-ah?," tanya namja itu dan tetap bersandar, lalu meraih lengan Donghae dan memeluknya. Donghae tersenyum dengan tingkah namja di sampingnya ini.

"Itu karena lentera cintaku selalu menyala untukmu Hyukkie...," kata Donghae,dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang namja yang dipanggilnya Hyukkie itu, dan memeluknya.

"Ah...kau menggodaku...api cintakupun selalu berkobar untukmu Hae-ah," kata Hyukkie dan menggesekan kepalanya di pundak Donghae.

"Mwo? Jangan! Nanti aku terbakar karena cintamu itu...aku akan menyiramnya dengan air, agar aku tidak terbakar, untuk memadamkan api cintamu itu!," kata Donghae menolak gombalan dari Hyukkie.

"Yak!kau tega...inikan karena aku sangat mencintaimu Hae-ah," kata Hyukkie dan menepuk lengan Donghae. Donghae hanya tertawa pelan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Hyukkie bersandar pada Donghae dan Donghae memeluk Hyukkie dari samping. Mereka melewati indahnya malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang itu. Meski udara begitu dingin, tapi atmosfer cinta yang mereka ciptakan mampu menghangatkan hati mereka berdua.

"Hae-ah,kenapa menyukaiku?," tanya Hyukkie dan mendongak menatap Donghae,tapi dia masih bersandar.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,lebih dari apapun yang kau kira," kata Donghae dan tersenyum tulus ke arah Hyukkie.

"Nado,nado saranghae Hae-ah...apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?," tanya Hyukkie dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Donghae.

"Karena...karena apa ya? Aku juga tak tahu, pertama kali melihatmu aku merasa kau adalah jodohku, dan aku adalah jodohmu, jadi terima saja," kata Donghae lalu tertawa.

"Ya...aku serius," kata Hyukkie dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah...aku juga serius, hanya aku merasa ini lucu juga. Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku Hyukkie?," kata Donghae dan berhenti tertawa.

"Karena kau telah menguasai hatiku my Prince...kau mengubah segalanya yang ada dalam diriku, dan membuatnya sama dengan isi hatimu, aku tak bisa mengelak, dan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Karena aku selalu merasa nyaman setiap kau ada disisiku..," jelas Hyukkie panjang. Donghae malah tertawa lagi.

"Hahahaha, bagaimana jika nanti aku meninggalkanmu pergi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?," kata Donghae tak bisa menahan tawanya karena jawaban Hyukkie terlalu jujur, atau terlalu lebay itu.

"Aku percaya Donghae tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya lari dariku, karena aku mengikatnya, dan kau juga mengikatku, kita saling terikat, dan tak akan pernah bisa melepas satu sama lain," kata Hyukkie dan tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa aku akan meninggalkanmu...," goda Donghae.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, kau pasti akan sangat kehilangan tanpa aku," kata Hyukkie dengan PD-nya. Donghaepun mengalah.

"Ne...ne...aku kalah, kau benar aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sama sekali tak akan pernah. Tak akan bisa, karena semua yang kau katakan benar, aku akan sangat kehilangan tanpamu," kata Donghae dan membelai rambut pirang Hyukkie. Sementara Hyukkie tersenyum menang dalam dekapan Donghae.

.

= Uqqielf_Wish You a Miracle =

.

Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukkie dari pelukannya. Dan menghadapkan wajahnya agar menatapnya. Hyukkie menatap Donghae bingung. Padahal posisi Hyukkie sudah sangat nyaman dalam dekapan hangat Donghae tadi.

"Waeyo chagiya?," tanya Hyukkie dan menatap Donghae. Tapi Donghae tak menjawab dan terus menatap Hyukkie. Perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukkie dan tersenyum tipis. Hyukkie ikut tersenyum karena mengetahui maksud Donghae. Hyukkie ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae agar semakin cepat memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Merekapun memiringkan wajah mereka masing-masing dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka saling berpaut dan menyatu.

Hyukkie memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman ini. Donghae masih terus mencoba melumat bibir Hyukkie, juga Hyukkie yang masih terus membalas ciuman dari Donghae berkali-kali. Donghae menarik leher Hyukkie dan mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Hmmphh...ha-hae," desah Hyukkie di sela ciuman Donghae. Hyukkie mulai kehabisan nafas. Tapi Donghae masih menciumnya.

"Hmmmph hae-ah aku...," sela Hyukkie lagi yang mulai sulit mengatur nafasnya. Donghae lalu menyadari kesulitan Hyukkie itu dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Muka Hyukkie terlihat sangat merah. Mereka sama-sama kehabisan oksigen.

"Gomawo chagiya...saranghae...," kata Donghae dan mendekap Hyukkie dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Ne...cheonma...nado saranghae chagiya...," balas Hyukkie dan memeluk pinggang sumringah masih terlukis di bibir mereka berdua. Cinta diantara mereka terlalu hangat dan sangat sulit jika harus merasa saling kehilangan.

"Hae-ah...aku tak ingin berpisah darimu...," kata Hyukkie manja pada Donghae.

"Ne..aku juga tak akan pernah mau berpisah darimu.." kata Donghae dan mempererat pelukannya. Angin malam membelai rambut pirang Hyukkie.

"Hae...dingin...hh~," desah Hyukkie. Donghae mempererat pelukkannya. Agar suhu tubuhnya berbaur dengan suhu tubuh Hyukkie.

"Tetaplah seperti ini...jangan pernah berubah sedikitpun,arraseo?," kata Donghae. Hyukkie mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Mencoba mencari kehangatan yang ada disana. Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya, Hyukkie juga memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka mencoba menyalurkan hawa tubuh masing-masing dan saling melengkapinya. Angin malam membelai-belai wajah Donghae.

.

= Uqqielf_Wish You a Miracle =

.

**-Donghae POV—**

"HYUNGGGGGGG! Sedang apa disitu...udaranya sangat dingin ayo masuk!," suara teriakkan Ryeowook membuatku membuka kedua mataku. Aku tersenyum miris...dan menengok ke arah Ryeowook.

"Wae?," tanyaku.

"Cakenya sudah matang,CAKE STRAWBERRY...!,".

Huftt...dia berteriak mirip yeoja, kepribadiannya pun hampir mirip yeoja. Dia pandai memasak dan punya aura keibuan yang sangat melekat pada dirinya. Dia tak pernah lupa mengingatkanku untuk makan, mandi, bangun tidur. Persis seperti mendiang ibu kami yang kini di surga...,kuharap begitu.

Tunggu, Hyukkie...kau sudah pulang? Aku tersenyum getir. Sebentar tadi aku merasa Hyukkie kembali di sisiku. Lalu aku menatap kearah langit malam. Kulihat lagi bintang tadi yang sendirian tapi begitu bercahaya. Kutatap dalam-dalam bintang itu...Hyukkie ada disana...lalu aku berteriak...

"CAKE STRAWBERRRRYYYYYYYYYY" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya, aku tak peduli jika nanti ada tetangga yang melempar sandal kearah rumah kami. Aku hanya ingin Hyukkie mendengarnya. Ini makanan kesukaan Hyukkie saat dia masih bersamaku dulu. Saat dia masih di tempat yang sama denganku.

"Hyung, jangan berteriak sekeras itu seperti orang gila, aku hanya buat sedikit, jika nanti tetangga datang dan minta cakenya, kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan tau!," teriak Ryeowook dari dalam. Aku masih tersenyum menatap bintang itu.

"Hyukkie...sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu, menunggu disini, di tempat ini, karena kau berjanji akan selalu muncul ke tempat ini. Meski kau tak benar-benar disini. Tapi gelombang-mu membuatku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu, meski kau sejauh di planet Mars sekalipun," kataku pada bintang itu. Dan tersenyum,meski sebenarnya mataku berkaca-kaca.

"CAKE STRAWBERRYYYYY...KAU DENGAR ITUUUUUU?," teriakku lagi.

"Hyung, cepat masuk, udaranya sangat dingin! Cakenya nanti kuhabiskan jika hyung terus saja berteriak dan diam disana!," adikku sudah berteriak lagi. Aku akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lupa sebelum aku masuk aku kembali tersenyum ke arah bintang itu.

**-Donghae POV end—**

Saat Donghae sudah kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan -tiba bintang yang tadi diperhatikan oleh Donghae berkedip-kedip. Dan sebuah benda asing tiba-tiba muncul di langit malam itu, sebuah benda mirip piring terbang...

**-Di dalam benda asing itu—**

"1...2...3...Donghae-yaaaaaaaaaa...," teriak mahluk yang ada di dalam benda aneh mirip piring terbang itu.

**-THE END-**

HAHAHA...akhirnya FF ini terselesaikan juga...meski authornya lagi cuapek bener habis PBA...coz d bawa ke kuburan,,,,(haisshhh horor).ide ini muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti para hantu yang nakut-nakutin,tapi saya gak takut,karena keberuntungan pas saya yang ke kuburan ternyata hantu boongannya udah pada bubar(curcol nih saya).

O.K, readers ^^...ini mau TBC or END?... hehehe...tapi ceritanya nggantung gitu...hahahaha (ketawa gaje)

Huftttt akhirnya untuk yg udah baca...tinggalkan jejak kalian plisss... hehehe...kritik,saran dan pujian ato hinaan(oh no please)...selalu diterima dengan lapangan bola(?) aishhh gak sopan,ralat maksudnya lapang dada...

GOMAWO 4 READING...

TERAKHIR...**"R****nR****" **pliss ^^, untuk author pemula ini :D


End file.
